


Why Bruce Doesn't Eat Spicy Food

by BlueKhaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Fic, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fic where the reader explains why Bruce avoids spicy food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Bruce Doesn't Eat Spicy Food

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that I'm not sorry. Enjoy. XD

It was another regular day at the Avengers Tower. You and the rest of the group were starving, so Tony decided on ordering some Mexican food. While you waited for your food, you were busy talking with the newest members, Bucky and Sam. It was awesome to finally meet two of Steve’s closest friends.

After about 30 minutes, the doorbell rang, signaling that the food had arrived. Tony and Bruce took the food from the deliveryman and placed it upon the counter of the bar. Everybody came over and took their food. When you sat back down with Bucky and Sam, Tony joined the three of you.

As Tony was talking to the two about something he created, you noticed Bucky watching Bruce eat his food. You decided to speak to him.

“Bruce caught your attention? I know, Tony can chat a bit. ”

“Hey! That’s not nice, Y/N.”

Bucky turned his head to see you snickering and Tony pouting.

“No, it’s not that. I was just wondering why Bruce hates spicy food so much.”

You bit you lips, trying to hide a smile. It was true. Bruce avoided spicy food as if it was detrimental to his health. He was always so careful about the ingredients that were in his food.

“Well…there was this one time…”

“He’s going to kill you if he finds out that you told them.”

Now interested, Sam and Bucky moved a bit closer to Tony and you.

Sam spoke up, “You might as well tell us now.”

Tony sighed and shook his head as you began to tell them the story.

_There was an explosion to the left side of the street as you fired at the enemies in front of you. The other Avengers were scattered, fighting their own battles in the other parts of the city. You, Tony, and the Hulk were trying to protect frightened citizens who were hiding in a nearby restaurant._

_You were in a good mood, having had some delicious Jamaican food before being called to fight. As for the Hulk, he wasn’t reacting well to the spicy jerk chicken that he had eaten before._

_As you hit one of your targets, you heard a loud rumble beside you. You looked at the Hulk as he began to grimace in pain._

_“Uhhh…Tony? I don’t think the Hulk is doing too well.”_

_Tony, blasting an enemy who had charged towards him, quickly looked at the Hulk. He frowned behind the helmet of his suit as he noticed that the Hulk was sweating profusely._

_“Are you okay there, big guy? You’re not looking too hot.”_

_The Hulk held his stomach as it rumbled once more. Suddenly, without any warning, a deafening sonic boom flew from the Hulk’s behind. Vehicles that were in back of him went flying, crashing into enemies who were approaching from behind. You then fell to your knees and started to choke when the toxic fumes hit you._

_“MARY MOTHER OF GOD! BRUCE!” Tony screamed as he almost pissed himself._

_You coughed violently as the fumes filled up your lungs._

_“H-holy s-shit…”_

After you had finished your story, you sat there quietly, realizing that you could’ve died on that day. Tony stared blankly at the window behind Bucky and Sam as they looked at the two of you with shocked faces. Never had they heard of something so crazy in all of their lives. And they had _heard_ crazy.

“Um…please tell me you’re lying,” Sam spoke up.

You looked at him. Your eyes were that of a person who had seen some shit.

“No. No, I’m not.”

Tony then looked at you, feeling somewhat devious.

“Well…we can always show them.”

“HELL NO!”


End file.
